


Tickle Fight

by GreenGreyEyedGirl



Series: Broadchurch [1]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Romance, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGreyEyedGirl/pseuds/GreenGreyEyedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Stop it, Alec!" Ellie giggled as she tried to escape Alec's tickling hands at her waist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to show the development of the relationship between Alec Hardy and Ellie Miller.

"Stop it, Alec!" Ellie giggled as she tried to escape Alec's tickling hands at her waist.

Alec grinned as he watched Ellie being tortured by him. "You'll never escape me, Miller." He said, continuing to tickle Ellie some more. 

Ellie swayed from side to side, trying escape Alec as well as hiding her contagious smile, but Alec had her cornered. With her wrists handcuffed together and Alec squashing her against the bed with his large frame, Ellie was helpless. 

She laughed and cursed at him, as Alec began to ease off the tickling torture and started to leave gently strokes her sides, helping her to calm down. Ellie caught her breath and looked up at Alec, grinning at him with her smile. Alec returned the gesture. 

"Ready to give up, Miller?" He asked, continuing to stroke her waist. Ellie signed, glad that Alec had stopped his torture. 

"You might as well give up, Alec. I'll never tell you where it is." 

"Well, that's a shame." He said, stopping his gentle massage and began to roll up her shirt. 

"Because if you don't tell me where it is, I won't be able to find it now, will I?" 

"That's the whole point, Alec." She said in a more serious tone. Alec nodded in agreement. 

"I know. But since I can't find it and you won't tell me where it is, I guess I'll just have to find something else."  
Ellie was onto him. "Like what?" She asked, feeling his long fingers at her exposed stomach. Alec smiled mischievously. "Oh, I dunno. Maybe telling me where your ticklish area is?"  
Ellie smiled at him playfully. "You'll never find it." She said. 

"Oh, but I will. You see, Miller. Even though, I'm the worst cop in Britain, it doesn't stop me from finding out everybody else's secret. Especially, yours." Alec placed his hands above Ellie's stomach.

"So, are you gonna tell me where it is, Ellie? Cuz I swear this is your last chance." "  
"You'll never get anything out of me, Alec." She said in a serious tone. Alec stared at her stomach, tracing his fingers along her stomach. 

"Well, then. I guess I have no choice but to tickle it out of you until I get you to confess." He began to trace small circles on her upper stomach. Ellie tried not to react to his cold but soft touch.  
She never thought Alec could be this gentle, light and hard touches moving up and down on her bare skin was enough to make her giggle. Alec noticed this and smiled, obviously amused. "Something amuse you, Miller?" Ellie hides a smile. 

"No, sir. I just think that your wasting you time." She said. Alec gave her a look. 

"Oh, really? Why'd you say that?" 

"Because you'll never find my ticklish spot. It's not there anyway." She says.

Alec stops what he's doing. "Really? Well where is it, then?"  
Ellie shook her head in disbelief. "That I am not telling you."  
Alec placed his hands on her upper body. "Is it here?" He asked, tickling the small area at her sides. Ellie giggled, obviously enjoying his teasing of her. Alec grinned.  
"Oh, I think I'm getting close." He teased as Ellie carried on laughing. Alec tickled the small part of her body before reaching her underarms. He began to give gentle strokes until Ellie yelped out. 

"So this is where you hiding your ticklish spot?" He asked and teased at the same time. Ellie giggled as she fought him off.  
"Yes." She rocked from each side to the other, trying to hide her arms away Alec's tickling fingers. 

"Why, Miller. I do believe your quite enjoying this, aren't you?"  
Ellie knew he was teasing her. She laughed as she begged him to stop. Alec ignored her protests and tickled her harder, making her breathless with laughter.

Once Alec had stopped the torture, he climbed off Ellie's lap and laid down beside her. He rested his head on his fist and gazed at Ellie. She caught his gaze as well as trying to catch her breath. 

"Happy with yourself, are you?" She asks, watching the gleeful grin appear on Alec's face. 

"Very. You, DS Miller are an extremely ticklish women." 

Ellie tried not to smile. "You really are a sorry, Son of a Bitch, aren't you?"

"Not really." He grinned. "I just wanted to see what you was like behind closed doors."

"Well, now that you know, would mind uncuffing my hands, please?" 

"Of course. But first." Alec reached out to cup one side of her face and kissed her passionately. Ellie didn't hesitate or pulled away from his grasp. She allowed Alec to kiss her once. Just this once.  
He pulled back and studied her face. "I love you, Ellie Miller."

Ellie grinned. "Just untie my hands, Alec." 


End file.
